Throne of Questionable Heroes
by Microcrane
Summary: [ low-key (high-key) gay ] A grumpy Saber and his energetic Master are out making a mess again. Stand correct, a grumpy Saber who needs a raise and a nuisance Master are out trying not to get killed again.
1. Chapter 1

**Throne of Questionable Heroes**

Fate Series + One Piece

 **A/N:** **Honestly I was sitting there trying to write the next chapter to my other FS+OP crossover** Valley of the Fallen **, and I was like "** wait what if Ritsuka Summoned Law in F/GO **" and all hell broke loose in my head.**

 **Lowkey BL I guess? Honestly just Ritsuka being a dumbass and Law having to save his ass most of the time in little short drabbles with weird shit thrown in there too.  
**

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Law grumbled, stalking behind Ritsuka as he walked along, a skip in his step. There was a stark contrast between the two, Mash often questioned how on Earth they became friends in the first place, much less avoid becoming each others' arch nemesis.

"Don't be like that, Law!" He grinned widely, making the Servant roll his eyes at his light-heartedness. "We're going to meet up with Mizukume and Nero, so save your grumpy face for later."

Law's scowl only deepened, and Ritsuka laughed at him. "Shut up, Ritsuka-ya. You know how much I hate them." His only response was an amused hum, earning the boy another glare.

"Yeah, only because you know how much they love me!" Ritsuka sang and Law muttered curses under his breath as his cheeks dusted a light pink. Damned Master-boy, playing with him again.

"...shut up."

"You're so bad at hiding your feelings at times like this."

He cursed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Throne of Questionable Heroes**

Fate Series + One Piece

 **A/N:** **Oops I'm back, hello again with a little Nero vs Law scene thing. Honestly this may as well actually be BL now.  
**

 **Team Wingless: Indeed there is, in fact here it comes now.**

* * *

"Gold Saber!" Law looked over his shoulder, gaze landing upon a familiar head of blond hair and pair of light emerald eyes.

"What do you want, Umu-ya?" he asked gruffly, turning to face her. Law's grip on his sword tightened, instinctively growing wary as she drew closer.

"I'm just here to remind you Master is mine, umu, and not yours or Casko's," Nero chirped, masquerading her threat as a cheery remark. Not that Law took her seriously. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

"...is that all, Umu-ya?" his voice was dripping with disappointment and boredom, something that clearly irked the shorter Saber. Her joyful smile quickly thinned into a line.

"You're not going to argue?" Nero pouted at him, confused, and Law just shrugged, pushing down his own irritation.

"Why would I?" Law retorted, but she easily replied, "Because you want Master for yourself too."

He stared at her incredulously, looking shocked by her words (something she congratulated herself for), before sighing and closing his eyes with furrowed brows as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Umu-ya, your hasty conclusions never fail to surprise me."

Nero frowned right back at him, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes. "Well, good, umu. If you're not going to take him, I will."

Something tugged at Law's chest, but he remained composed. "Do what you want, but if it shows the possibility of harming Ritsuka-ya, you know your heart is going to be at my mercy."

The two stared each other down before Nero huffed and turned around walking, off. "He's still mine!"

"He doesn't belong to anyone," he shot back, but was gone when Nero turned around to shout at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Throne of Questionable Heroes**

Fate Series + One Piece

 **A/N:** **Ritsuka's a ball of fluff and Law wants to protect him. Disclaimer, that sentence has almost nothing to do with the drabble itself.  
**

* * *

"So you're not from this timeline?" Ritsuka blinked as he looked up at Law, who hummed in affirmation. "So...a Singularity or something?" The Saber-class Servant sighed at his Master.

"You could say that. Some of this timeline's and my timeline's religions and ancient civilizations overlap, so I'd imagine it branched at some point two thousand or so years ago. Possibly earlier than that."

"Wow..." Stars appeared in the shorter male's eyes, vaguely reminding Law of a certain Straw Hat. "That's so cool! Law, you gotta tell me more about the Grand Line!"

The two heard a chuckle from behind the Servant, and turned, eyes met with the sight of a familiar Avenger.

"Count-ya, do you find something funny?" Law's voice changed from lightly fond annoyance to devoid of emotion, almost daring the French male to say "yes," but offering a painful end if he took up on it.

"No, no, don't mind me," the Extra-class male smirked lazily at them, the look in his making Law grit his teeth. Why must so many of his Master's Servants be so insufferable? "I just find it...interesting to see Master being so soft with you. It's unusual for him, you see - though I suppose you wouldn't know that, as Master likely hasn't shown that side to you." If the former pirate had turned around, he would have seen Ritsuka's face heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Law raised a brow inquisitively. "I wasn't aware you were capable of feeling jealousy." At this, the Count lost his smile and it was replaced by a scarily calm expression that the two knew very well was masking a slight fury. Law felt a smidge of pride swell up in his chest at this, though he was aware it wasn't hard to irritate the Avenger. That was abundantly clear when watching the interactions between him and Ritsuka.

"...consider yourself lucky you are Master's favourite, otherwise I would have ended your pitiful existence," the Count said coldly, and Law scoffed.

"As if you could kill me. Even if you did, the only way you'd be rid of me forever is if Ritsuka-ya _willingly_ \- " he heavily emphasized the word, making the Avenger scowl, " - handed me over to Painter-ya to burn my card and send me back to the Root."

"Hmph," the Count crossed his arms. "I will admit defeat this time. However, Master," Ritsuka flinched at the sound of his title, "I recommend you don't spend so much time with this distasteful Saber." Law shot him a look, but he skillfully ignored it. "He is not a good influence for such a determined and naive rookie."

There was a short moment of silence and Law felt a large amount of unreasonable panic hit him at the realization that Ritsuka may actually stop interacting with him. For some reason, that terrified him beyond belief. Apparently, that alarm showed on his face a little as he saw the Avenger smirk. He hurriedly turned to Ritsuka, but faltered when he saw him staring at the floor, fists clenched, his head too deeply declined for him to see his expression.

"...Ritsuka-ya?" Law asked, cursing himself from the amount of concern and worry that actually showed in his voice. He blinked when his Master straightened his back with a start, a heavy frown on his face, and stepped out of the way as the boy walked past him, over to the Count. His fear built up more, but he did his best to suppress it, not allow it to take over him.

Well, he didn't have to hold onto that apprehension for long.

"You, Edmond Dantès," comically, the Avenger stiffened at the sound of his True Name, "will not tell me what to do. I appreciate your advice, but I will decide what I do with my spare time. Which I do, by the way, in case you didn't know, don't have plenty of. If you want to father me, then perhaps don't discredit Law."

A little warmth embraced Law's body, for some reason.

"Master, I - "

"'Master' nothing. Truly, thanks for your 'wise words.'" Ritsuka made air-quotes. "But like you said, I'm naive. Let me find these things out for myself. I'll keep spending my time with Law if I want to." Avenger seemed genuinely surprised by their Master's words, opening his mouth to speak as Ritsuka turned around and grabbed onto Law's hand, pulling him off forcefully.

The French Servant shut his mouth, glaring at Law heavily, who sent him a complacent look, before walking a little faster to keep up with the human boy.

The two walked a long way before they came across Ritsuka's room, and they both entered, his Master collapsing onto the bed with furrowed eyebrows and a pout. Law sat at the foot of the bed, seeing Ritsuka's blue eyes move to meet his own golden gaze, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Law broke the contact, looking away for a moment, before turning back to Ritsuka with a smug and lazy smirk.

"So...'Master-ya's favourite?" The boy's face exploded into red and stammered loudly. Law let a few low chuckles out, observing Ritsuka's flustered attempt at explaining himself with half-lidded eyes.

He suddenly felt happy with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Throne of Questionable Heroes**

Fate Series + One Piece

 **A/N:** **I'm back and uninspired!**

 **Theinzmann111: At this point, yeah**

 **Guest: Changed it in the description from "BL" to "gay," thanks for your review. I didn't put "gay" in the description at first since I wasn't really sure what to label it as since it wasn't really supposed to be that at first but y'know what, yeah, "gay" makes the most sense.**

* * *

Law let out a small sigh, seeing the sparkles in Ritsuka's eyes as the boy studied his tattooed fingers. He'd done this a lot already, and though Law found amusement in Ritsuka's fascination, he'd become slightly more and more nervous as time passed whenever his Master did this. The magus's fingers traced over the black letters on each of his digits, as he had done countless times before.

"Hey, Law?" The Saber hummed in acknowledgement, golden eyes insistently trailed to Ritsuka's own sky blue, which were so focused on the inky markings beneath his touch. "Why'd you choose to write 'DEATH' on your fingers?"

"...well, it's my epithet," he stated bluntly. "'Surgeon of Death.' It just felt appropriate."

"Ah," the Master laughed lightly, slowly but suddenly reaching his hand out and placing it flush against Law's bare chest. The pirate blinked, confused. "Is the heart on your chest because of someone important?"

Law flinched a little. How Ritsuka had figured that out so quickly, he'd never know. So he gave a simple response, unsure of how to approach this.

"...yes." Nothing more, nothing less. Just a single word. But Ritsuka didn't pout, he didn't whine, he didn't pound his foot into the ground or get angry. He just smiled. He smiled so kindly, Law felt as if he was looking at an old friend back in his previous world for a short moment.

"It must have been someone really important if it stimulated your constant use of hearts," Ritsuka's voice was soft, not pitying or sympathetic. It was one of genuine understanding, of recognition; recognition that this wasn't something the Saber wanted to talk about.

"You could say that," Law replied, almost just as quietly. They descended into a comfortable silence, the Servant still watching Ritsuka's expression as the boy began to trace the lines along Law's chest. It almost tickled with how some of his muscles instinctively flinched away, a small tingling building in his chest. But he smothered it down, unable to hold back the upward twitch of his stubbornly shut mouth.

That little sparkle going through those lively aqua irises, the one that showed when Ritsuka's lips were slightly parted as he studied the black markings on Law's body with a morbid curiosity. That little sparkle, the one that shone so blindingly bright whenever he grinned, spouting another one of those ridiculously optimistic lines of his.

That little sparkle, the one that was enough to motivate him to return tomorrow, ready to fight by his Master's side.


End file.
